


Let the Right One In

by Swordy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Date, Chill XV, Fluff, M/M, Noct is full of good ideas, Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordy/pseuds/Swordy
Summary: Noct sets Ignis up on a blind date.





	Let the Right One In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sauronix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronix/gifts).



“ _Please_ ,” Noctis says in his best wheedling voice. “For me.”

“Noct-”

“I've got someone perfect in mind. _Totally_ your type.”

Ignis quirks an eyebrow at the prince. They're at a diner together and he's enduring the menu and the vinyl seats and the… well, he _assumes_ it's supposed to be music, because Noct is having a rough time of it with exams and his father’s illness. He's not entirely sure how the conversation has moved onto Noctis (and Prompto, because Prompto is _always_ involved somewhere) wanting to set him up on a blind date, but it has.

“I don't believe I've ever discussed my type with you,” he says dryly. “So I'm a little confused as to how you could have selected someone so perfect.”

Noct grins, but he's clearly not about to give up so easily.

“Because I know _you_ , Specs.”

“Fine,” he replies, shaking his head in resignation, because what’s the harm in indulging Noct for a while longer. “Convince me why I should go along with your ludicrous plan.”

“This person is totally hot, with an amazing body.”

“Noctis; I hope you're not insinuating that I'm shallow?”

“Not at all. But they’ve _got_ their amazing body because they're a firm believer in healthy eating.”

“A kindred spirit, undoubtedly.”

“They’re extremely well-read.”

“A commendable trait.”

“And they're kind and honest. Totally trustworthy.”

“Essential qualities in a potential partner,” he agrees.

When he doesn't say anything else, Noctis holds up a hand. “ _And_ they totally like the opera.”

“An appreciation of the arts is certainly a bonus.” He's smiling now, endeared by how hard Noct is trying to win him over.

“So you’ll go?” Noct says, fixing him with that solid blue gaze.

He doesn't answer immediately. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious, because he certainly appears well-matched to this potential suitor. It's also refreshing to see Noctis enthusiastic about something, so, after a moment’s contemplation, he acquiesces.

“Awesome!” Noct says, whipping out his phone to send a text. “Just say when.”

“Oh, uh… I believe I have a small window this Tuesday. Around eight p.m.?”

“Perfect. Your blind date will be there.”

He frowns. “Where exactly?”

“The top of the main steps down to the palace gardens. You’ll be carrying a red rose.”

He studies Noct for a moment, frowning deeply. Noct looks up from his phone when he realises he's being scrutinised.

“What?”

“You'd already told this person that I would go, hadn't you?”

Noct at least has the decency to look guilty.

“Trust me, Specs. You'll not regret it.”

“Mmmmm,” is his noncommittal reply, reserving judgment until Tuesday at eight.

OoOoO

At seven fifty-two, he’s standing at the palace steps with the prerequisite red rose in hand. The gardens are open to the public and are still reasonably busy, despite the hour. The weather has been pleasant for the last few days after a recent rainy spell, so people are enjoying the outdoors, presumably for fear that it won't last. Ordinarily, he wouldn't consider himself a people-watcher - he's normally got his nose buried in whatever documents he's expected to make himself acquainted with - to sit idle. Today though, he throws himself into the unfamiliar task with gusto.

He's spent the last few days speculating about who Noct could have set him up with. There's the petite blonde librarian at his school - Noct’s mentioned her a few times. Or possibly his drama tutor - a tall, softly-spoken man with eyes the colour of chocolate. He'd have no issue with either of these people being his date for the evening, but unfortunately neither of them are anywhere to be seen.

He checks his watch. Seven fifty-eight. He scans the gardens and the people - mainly the ones walking alone - who are heading this way. There's an attractive man, maybe a few years older than himself, striding up the path. He's wearing a beautiful charcoal suit and his expression is determined… like he needs to be somewhere at a specific time. Heart rate increasing, he holds the rose a little more prominently. The man takes the steps two at a time, glances his way… and continues toward the palace.

He feels a little silly to be disappointed and - for not the first time - he questions the wisdom in agreeing to Noct’s blind date idea at all. A quick glance at his watch tells him it's now after eight. Maybe the other person has got cold feet. He checks his phone in case he's missed a message from Noct, telling him it's all off, but there's nothing.

He returns to his potential date spotting, eyes scanning the men and women, until he realises that the person heading toward him is someone he knows. Gladio Amicitia is heading this way, his stride purposeful. He knows Gladio because of their mutual connection to Noct, but it's not like they really converse often. Indeed, he's always been under the impression that Gladio feels… awkward around him. And he _shouldn't_ , because from what he's seen of Gladio and from the things Noct has said about him, he seems like a genuinely decent man.

Suddenly, he feels foolish at the prospect of someone he knows seeing him standing here waiting for a mystery person. Gladio hasn't spotted him yet, so he takes the rose and tucks it inside his jacket, out of sight.

When Gladio reaches the bottom of the steps, he looks up and they lock eyes. The other man’s expression morphs several times, making it difficult to read. Gladio jogs up the steps, stopping on the step below so that they're the same height.

“Hey.”

“Hello, Gladio,” he replies.

“You, uh, okay?”

“I am. Yourself?”

“Yeah, m’good thanks.”

Hardly the most riveting conversation. On the occasions they've been together, he's usually found Gladio’s awkward small talk endearing, but when his date might be about to appear at any moment, there's a possibility of uncomfortable questions that he doesn't wish to contend with right now. To his dismay, Gladio simply moves to stand at the top of the steps with him, on the other side of the path. A few people pass, then it's just the two of them for a while. Gladio glances over at him and they give each other a brief, awkward smile, before looking away again.

As a group of women start up the steps, he takes the opportunity to check his watch again. Eight minutes past. Clearly Noctis never told his mystery date how much he values punctuality. He makes a decision to wait until twenty past, and not a minute longer. He looks up as the women pass, appreciative glances directed at both Gladio and himself. When the group are no longer blocking his view, he meets Gladio’s gaze again. The other man gives him a sheepish smile.

“Waitin’ for someone,” Gladio says, apropos of nothing.

“Ah.”

He studies the gardens before realising that Gladio is speaking to him again.

“Sorry?”

“I said, are you waitin’ for someone too?”

So much for avoiding the uncomfortable questions.

“Um, ah, yes, I am.”

Gladio nods, then checks his watch. He's got that awkward air about him again. He shifts from one foot to the other, like he's not particularly good at waiting.

There are fewer people in the gardens now and none of them are heading toward the steps. Basically, it's just him and Gladio. Excellent. He clears his throat, gaining Gladio’s attention.

“The individual you're meeting is late, I trust?”

“Yeah,” Gladio replies, rolling his eyes. “Or not comin’ at all.” Gladio looks at him now, frowning. “What about you?”

He glances at his own timepiece. “I believe my circumstances are as unfortunate as yours.”

Gladio huffs a soft laugh in response to this information. He's an attractive man, with his warm, amber eyes and broad grin, which gives him dimples when he smiles. He scrubs a hand through his hair, looking mildly embarrassed.

“Well, since it appears we’ve both been stood up, d’you fancy gettin’ a drink? With me, I mean?”

It's gone beyond the time he told himself he’d wait for his date, so there's no reason to say no. That said, there _is_ a huge stack of council documents waiting for him at his apartment. He’s politely about to decline, when he meets Gladio’s gaze again and experiences a rush of something that makes him want to do the exact opposite. He finds himself smiling and nodding, heartened by the pleased look that dawns across Gladio’s face.

“Did you have anywhere in particular in mind?”

OoOoO

“Specs? Hey, _Specs_ , is anyone home?”

He's drawn from his thoughts by Noct waving a hand in front of his eyes. The way Noct is looking at him, there's a distinct possibility that he's got a smile on his face.

“Sorry,” he says coming back to himself. “Is something the matter?”

Noct looks amused. “Nothing’s the matter. You've just got a _really_ goofy smile on your face.”

He draws himself up, awash with righteous indignation.

“Let it be said, Your Highness, that I have never _in my life_ done anything, that _in any way_ could be successfully described with the adjective ‘ _goofy_ ’.”

“Uh huh,” Noct says, resting his chin on his upturned hand, clearly not fazed. “So how was your date then?”

He snorts before taking a sip of coffee. When he puts his cup back down he looks squarely at Noct.

“Thanks to your hare-brained scheming, there nearly _was_ no date.”

“I don't follow.”

“Your ‘perfect’ individual never showed up,” he replies, feeling strangely triumphant about the fact that he, at least, held up his end of the bargain. “I waited where you told me, but they never came. However the night was salvaged as I ran into Gladio.” Despite his best efforts, he's smiling again. “What followed was a perfectly pleasant evening, no thanks to you, obviously.”

He's expecting Noct to be mortified that his date turned out to be so unreliable, to apologise for setting him up with someone _clearly_ unsuitable, but the prince is overcome by a fit of laughter that renders him speechless for several long moments.

“Ah-” Noct gasps eventually, slapping his hand on the table, eyes filled with tears, “-of course it was thanks to me. Gladio _was_ your date!”

Noct dissolves into peels of helpless laughter again, acting in a manner which is in no way befitting of a future monarch. They're in a coffee shop and people are starting to look.

“But… but he never said,” he replies under his breath, mind flicking back over the evening like he's looking through old photographs for that vital clue. “I mean, I knew he was supposed to be meeting someone too, but he seemed to believe that his date had stood him up also.”

Now he puts it like that, he feels slightly foolish that someone with his intelligence hadn't figured this out at the time. “You _said_ the person would make themselves known to me.”

“Were you holding the rose like I told you to?” Noct asks, able to speak at last.

“Of course I was; I had it in my…” The words trail off as he recalls seeing Gladio and hiding it inside his jacket, embarrassed at the thought of an acquaintance knowing what he was doing.

“Specs?”

He shakes his head, everything falling into place. There's no point in concealing what happened.

“I saw Gladio approaching and I hid the rose because I thought he would ask why I had it and laugh at me.”

“The rose was actually his suggestion. He loves romance novels.”

“Romance novels?” he repeats, trying to reconcile the image of the burly king’s shield with the idea of someone who loves preposterous tales of yearning and heaving bosoms.

“I said he was well-read; you never asked me _what_ he read.”

It matters not, obviously. He frowns suddenly, recalling something else. “I believe you told me my date liked the opera. I know for a fact that Gladio dislikes it immensely.”

“Well, yeah. That part wasn't strictly true.” Noct shrugs with a grin. “I just figured I'd sweeten the pot to make sure you'd say yes.”

He lets that slide. “I still can't believe Gladio didn't say anything.”

“Probably for the same reason you didn't,” Noct answers. “I’d told him the person he was meeting would _definitely_ be holding a rose, so when he saw you and you didn't have one, he probably never for a second thought you were his date.”

“Well, I still wish he'd said something. If he'd mentioned he was looking for someone with a rose, I'd have revealed it immediately.”

“Hey,” Noct says, his expression concerned. “You're not going to hold that against him, are you?”

He thinks of Gladio, of the other man’s eyes, and his smile. The way Gladio had laughed at the tales he’d told, even though he’d never considered himself a good storyteller. He thinks of the long, callused fingers entwined in his as they’d left the bar, Gladio squeezing his hand every few paces and grinning as they walked. He thinks of the gentle kiss pressed to his lips outside the entrance to his apartment, the taste of the other man lingering long after he'd bade him goodnight. He remembers the promise of doing this again, of doing _more_.

“No, Noct,” he says softly, a smile gracing his lips once more at the memories. “I don't think I'll hold that against him.”

 

  
**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to Nix's request to see Noct set Ignis and Gladio up on a blind date with each other. Apparently, 'going on a blind date' has now been chosen as one of the prompts for December's Gladnis week. Oh well, consider this an early entry! 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are gratefully received. <3


End file.
